The present invention is directed to providing a method and device for mounting decorative lights or the like to upstanding members and particularly to trees such as Christmas trees. The invention is particularly concerned with outdoor evergreen trees, although it may have application to large indoor trees, poles and other upstanding members.
During the Christmas season many outdoor trees are decorated by stringing lights about the trees. Generally this involves difficult and time consuming effforts to either climb the tree by use of ladders or the like or otherwise somehow mount the lights to the trees. Because of the limitations in the conventional approaches, these approaches are generally confined to either small trees or trees of moderate height with the effectiveness decreasing in accordance with the height of the tree. After the lights have been mounted, it is then necessary to reverse the procedures in order to detach the lights at the end of the season.
There is, therefore, a need for an efficient method and device which can effectively mount decorative lights to evergreen trees or the like in such a manner as to minimize the cost and effort required by the user. There is also a need to provide such a method and device which does not require a repeat of the steps at the beginning and end of each season.